Underneath the Tree
by Knutforyourthoughts
Summary: The tree near the lake. That's where the small and big things happened; the beginnings and the endings. It all lead back to the tree, where they ran to, or ran away to. Drabble collection of varying lengths and consisting of the next generation. Rated T, reviews are appreciated.
1. Victeddy

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling, anything you recognise I don't own.**

* * *

><p>It was days like this Teddy loved most. Lazy afternoons sitting with Vicky under the tree near the lake, a quiet hum from nearby students surrounding them. He couldn't help but admire her slender fingers twirl fallen leaves about; a dreamy expression sketched on her face. Here he could be with her, be around her, be her friend. And someone more.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Vicky asked, her strawberry lips parted.

"Uh, nothing," Teddy said, willing his hair not to turn red. She raised an eyebrow, before flipping her luscious blonde hair. Teddy sighed inwardly; he was completely smitten.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1! Please, please, please review! I'd appreciate it because I'm new :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts 3**


	2. Lucyoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I don't even own hippogriffs.**

* * *

><p>Lucy loved the tree near the lake. Especially when they sat like this; Lucy's head in Hunter's lap whilst she played with Lucy's hair and passionately argued about the unfair misconceptions people had about dragons. In fact, this was how they had first met- her picking at the grass in boredom until Hunter had sat down next to her, babbling on about anything and everything. And something had brought them back to the tree ever since. Although she suspected it was more to do with Hunter's exuberant personality as opposed to their very much one-sided conversations on magical creatures.<p>

"-it was so amazing, the unicorns!" Luce, you listening?" Hunter said and Lucy looked up with a guilty smile. Hunter had a wide grin etched on her face too; her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled with mischief. It was a look that set off several alarm bells in Lucy's head.

"What are you-" Lucy was cut off by Hunter, who grabbed her hand and ran to the lake. Before Lucy could say 'hippogriff, Hunter had dumped her in it. After a minute, Hunter dived in after Lucy, full of laughter. Her smile was so infectious that, although Lucy was soaking wet, she couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Please review, it helps me improve my writing and I'd love to hear your feedback! And tell me, how'd you like Hunter?<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	3. Domteddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does (in case you didn't know) :p**

* * *

><p>She ran to the tree, her legs shaking from adrenaline. It was a cold day; the piercing and bitter wind chilled her to the bone. But Dominique didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the castle. More specifically, away from Teddy.<p>

"I'll care about you forever", he'd promised endearingly. But here, under the tree, it didn't feel like forever. It felt a lot more like… abandoned. And her fingers, raw from the cold, were a reminder of how forgotten she really was.

So, despite forever, Teddy had fallen for her sister's charm; her lies and sickeningly sweet smile. Together they'd pulled on the lose thread of her heart until it had torn into a gaping hole. And she'd sew it back together. Eventually. But it would become patched- no longer the same.

Dominique sighed, stroking the tree absentmindedly whilst lost in a storm of thoughts. Too long people had neglected her; rejected her because she wasn't her doe eyed sister. So, Dominique left a part of herself there- leaving her heart buried under the lifeless tree, stripped bare of its leaves. Because forever never would have lasted anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? A little different to the last two. This ship, in this particular drabble, was quite one sided. <strong>

**Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed, thank you to AnnaChase who did!**

**Knutforyourthoughts xxx**


	4. Lysanderlily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from it.**

* * *

><p>Lysander wasn't sure when he began thinking about the stars. True, he was under a tree during a sunny morning, but he couldn't help but wonder. What would stars look like up close? How long would it take for him to die? Would it look beautiful? These were the kind of frivolous questions that Astronomy teachers didn't have the time for. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.<p>

"Lily?" He said, looking at his cloud watching companion; her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you thought about the stars today?"

Lily blinked at him in confusion. "Lys, it's the morning. So no," she said, looking at the dreamy eyed boy.

Lysander frowned. How often was it that people thought about stars anyway? Muggles said the sun was a star, so surely stars were important things to think about.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. Lysander and his brother Lorcan were intelligent, but also eccentric like their mother. His line of thought didn't surprise her very much.

"No. Maybe, although I don't really remember the last time I did," Lily said wistfully.

"Next time we see one, we ought to make a wish," he said seriously.

She smiled at him.

"We'll make a wish together," she said and he smiled back dreamily; his thoughts already a million miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, review if you can! :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	5. Albuslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even a little bit of it.**

**Also, if you're worried, this isn't incest. I don't think this drabble collection will even have incest or cousincest, just family :)**

* * *

><p>"Albus, can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"<p>

"Albus, stop Lily from bat bogey hexing her roommate!"

"Albus, watch me turn Scorpius's hair red and gold!"

"Albus, stop Fred and James from pranking Scorpius!"

"Albus, James turned my hair red and gold! Fix it!"

And the list went on. Albus was never the type of person to have the solution to every situation. Unfortunately, ever since he began going to Hogwarts, people had mistakenly concluded that he _was _that person. He really had no idea how to solve anything, although his common sense and intellect did come in handy. But it was a tiring job; especially when it came to James or Fred, whose pranks usually resulted in accidental explosions. Rare breaks like this were welcome, especially under the shady tree during a swelteringly hot summer's day. And he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Sitting under the tree felt like paradise compared to his problem prone family.

"Albus, thank Merlin I found you! James is being a git and Rose is about to hex him. Also, Roxy can't decide which dress to wear to her Hogsmeade date next week. Oh, and Scorpius's hair is red and gold again," Lily said breathlessly, grabbing his hand. Albus groaned. Was one day of peace too good to be true?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**P.S Got any suggestions for pairings?**


	6. Albusrose

**I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I know right, mind blow...**

* * *

><p>They sat under the tree, shivering as bitter winds whipped their faces until they were raw with cold. They didn't mind too much though; they were bundled up in their warm uniforms anyway. Scorpius and Albus were complaining and droning on about their return to Hogwarts. But Rose sat in silence, breathing in the scent of salty lake nearby. She had missed Hogwarts- the corridors that bustled with students; the stair cases that loved to trick you. She'd even missed the portraits. Although she could do without the Fat Lady's singing.<p>

"What do think about coming back Rose?" Albus asked, realising she had been silent the entire conversation.

"I don't know," She said, smiling. "But I guess it's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. For the two that reviewed- Thanks a bunch!<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	7. Fredroxanne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. At least time I checked I didn't.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fred, why is mum with Uncle Fred in this picture?" Roxanne asked, pointing to the picture of Angelina and Fred at the Yule Ball; Fred's arm wrapped around Roxanne's mother.<em>

"_Uh, they went as friends," Fred lied, looking uneasy. Fortunately for him, Roxanne didn't notice._

"_Okay," Roxanne said, already forgetting about the picture._

"Roxy wait!" Fred said, running after Roxanne. He grabbed her arm and she pulled away viciously.

"Let go of me!" She yelled and the students nearby froze at the commotion.

"Roxy," Fred pleaded quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"What Fred?" She snapped.

"I just-"

"When were you going to tell me that mum and dad don't really love each other?" Roxanne interrupted, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was going to but-"

"But what? Am I too weak to handle the truth? I'm in _fifth year _Fred!" She said angrily. Before Fred could reply, she'd sprinted off to the tree. Fred just stood there helplessly as the students slowly unfroze. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I don't think this is the best drabble I've written, but yeah.<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	8. Scorpiuslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Lily sat under the tree, her face mascara stained. He'd betrayed her, he'd lied straight to her face. He promised her he wasn't cheating, but then he'd gone right ahead and slept with some random girl. He'd betrayed her.<p>

"Lily?" She refused to look up, until the person was standing right in front of her. It was Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's boyfriend.

"Hi," She said stiffly, looking the other way. Scorpius looked slightly taken aback, before sitting down next to her. She was clearly out of sorts; her usual fiery persona was missing.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Never been better," Lily said bitterly, staring towards the castle. _He _was probably in there; laughing at her pain.

"Okay," He said simply. Scorpius had said almost nothing, yet his voice was full of understanding. So it wasn't much of a surprise to Lily when her feelings came pouring out. He listened to her; he didn't speak or judge. He just listened.

And as they sat together under the tree, Lily could see why Rose loved him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	9. Victoiremolly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd tell you if I did, believe me.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet sort of evening and most students were inside, studying for their exams. Part of Molly knew she should be in there too, cramming in last minute information and panicking about the upcoming exams. But Molly just couldn't do that, she couldn't worry about something so… so <em>trivial<em>. Not after her boyfriend, Alfie Swann, had passed away in a muggle car accident earlier that month. He'd only been fifteen.

So she sat under the tree, isolating herself from the people in the castle. They were alive, warm and breathing; everything Alfie wasn't. And every moment Molly spent with them, she felt more and more claustrophobic among the living. Perhaps it was just that she belonged with the dead. With Alfie.

"Molly?" Her older cousin Victoire ran towards her. She looked so worried and for a minute, Molly felt guilty for hiding away.

"Hey Vicky," She said softly. "Isn't the sunset striking today?"

Victoire looked at the sky uncomfortably. It truly was beautiful, but it wasn't the most important thing on her mind.

"Molly, you shouldn't be outside this late in the afternoon," She said softly and the younger girl sighed.

"I just- I can't be in there right now," Molly whispered, tearing up. Victoire nodded, understanding.

"Well, I'll stay here with you," Victoire said firmly, sitting down and putting an arm around her cousin. They sat together in a bizarre yet peaceful silence; watching the sky gradually grow darker.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, review if you'd like!<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	10. Hugorose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.**

* * *

><p>"Hi Hugo," the girl said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her hair. Hugo frowned. He hadn't been expecting company; he'd just been relaxing under the tree, until the girl had come and sat next to him. Not that he minded, although she was acting a little strange.<p>

"So _my friend _was wondering if you were single," she said casually and Hugo looked at her; his head tilted in confusion.

"Oh, well if this is either of the Patils or Lyla Finnigan say yes. If not, would you mind saying no?" He said obliviously and the girl rolled her eyes.

"No, like _my friend _wanted to know," she tried again. Hugo still didn't understand what she was talking about. Who was this friend?

"Who is this friend? Can you tell them to maybe back off a little?" He said and the girl stood up in a huff.

"Godric, you're so clueless!" She snapped, walking off. Hugo shrugged, deciding not to run after her.

"You really are clueless Hugo," Rose said, walking towards him; laughing. He frowned, before looking puzzled. Maybe his mother was right; he did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter- you guys are awesome!<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	11. Lilyteddy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, nor does any familiar content from the books/JK. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Lily stood under the tree, the wind blowing her vibrant red hair around; a fierce expression sharply etched upon her face. She looked dazzling even when she was angry; the defiant look reminded Teddy so much of Lily's mother. And it was because of that look that he was slightly hesitant to approach her.<p>

"Lily?" He said tentatively and Lily turned around quickly, her hair whipping her face. Lily still looked angry, although her eyes had softened considerably. Teddy considered himself lucky; had it been James, Lily would have exploded in anger immediately.

"Are you angry at James?" He asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's like asking if the sky is blue," she said grumpily and Teddy laughed.

"He only wants to protect you," Teddy said softly. Lily glared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"No, he wants to stop me from having a life and from dating. But you don't get it, you're a guy," Lily said angrily; her arms folded. Teddy simply ruffled her hair in response, before wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, before looking off into the distant landscape. Teddy smiled softly, looking at the younger girl. He hadn't noticed before, but somewhere in the past few years his Lily had become extraordinarily beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	12. JamesFred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. If you've read this before, you probably won't notice because it was only a few typos :)**

* * *

><p>It was a serene sort of day, the atmosphere was calm, uninterrupted. Students simply sat together, drinking in the peacefulness. School had just began and assignments and homework were yet to be handed out, so they were enjoying the little time left that was homework free.<p>

Among the sea of red, blue, yellow and green sat James and Fred. They had claimed the tree; to the mild annoyance of the other students outside. But James and Fred were popular, so no one minded all that much. It was unusual though, James and Fred never just sat there, or in fact, anywhere. They had to cause some kind of havoc; at least set off a few fireworks. And yet they sat under the tree, talking casually as the other students waited for the catch.

"It's a little too quiet 'round here, huh James?" Fred asked mischievously and James laughed.

"I think so, how about we shake things up a little, hmmm?" James replied, smirking. They high fived, before letting loose a couple of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes's most disruptive set of fireworks; sending the other students running back up to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	13. DomteddyII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. You know the drill.**

**A/N: This drabble could be viewed as an alternative to the first Dominique/Teddy I did, a prequel etc. I'll probably do multiple pairings so just read them as you think the events would happen. :)**

* * *

><p>"Who wants to see me jump in the lake?" A fourth year yelled. The crowd yelled back and Dominique screamed too; raising her fist in the air in approval. She wasn't sure why she was under the tree with a horde of Gryffindors, but she didn't really mind. They were her drinking pals; she didn't know all their names and in turn they didn't have to remember hers.<p>

"Dom! Want another?" A girl said loudly, swaying unsteadily. She'd had somehow managed to remove her outer garments- how, Dominique wasn't sure. Instead of asking, Dominique grabbed the drink, before downing it in one.

Dominique wasn't quite sure how many she'd had by now; perhaps she'd had too many to remember. In fact, she felt a little dizzy. She was quite sure she hadn't drunk _that _much firewhiskey. Wait, had she? _'Oopsie,'_ she thought, laughing stupidly.

"Okay, everybody leave! _NOW_!" Someone shouted loudly and people began to run back to the castle, falling over themselves in the process. It was Teddy, Dominique realised, before attempting to run back to the castle herself. She knew she would eventually get caught that night, but she'd prefer it if Teddy didn't see her like this. But luck wasn't on her side and her knees gave way; her body hitting the solid ground painfully.

"Dom!" Teddy yelled, running to her side.

"Hi Teddy, why are _you _at a party? You're the _Head Boy_," she slurred, her consciousness fading.

"Oh, Dom," he said softly, sighing.

"It's okay, you'll let me off for being drunk huh? You love me too much," Dominique declared while waving her arms around; before blacking out completely. Teddy lifted her up and carried her back up to the now silent castle.

"I do love you," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you have any pairing suggestions, don't hesitate to review!<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	14. Roxannelorcan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, anything you might recognise doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Lorcan liked puzzles. He enjoyed the prospect of finishing a particularly difficult and mind boggling enigma, especially when the other Ravenclaws couldn't even complete it. It was the reason he'd come to the tree; so he could sit there and breathe the salty air of the Black Lake while tucking into a satisfyingly difficult puzzle. To him, it was the perfect afternoon.<p>

But as he neared the tree, he heard someone singing. Their voice was slightly raw and unpolished; nothing of the sort could be heard on the wizarding radios. But to Lorcan, their voice was charming. He moved closer, bewitched by the beautiful melody, not noticing the singer turning around.

"Lorcan?" They said and he looked at them. It was Roxanne Weasley, a close family friend of his. How had he not recognised her?

"Roxy! I didn't know you could sing," he said sheepishly, embarrassed at getting caught.

"I didn't know either," she said vaguely, smiling, before looking off into the distance. "I suppose you could say it was a recent discovery." With that she left- just like that, swaying back up to the castle.

Lorcan frowned, puzzled. Roxanne was a mysterious one, at least she'd become mysterious. She used to be regular like the rest of them, but one day the whispers in the corridors began to say only one name. _Roxanne Weasley_. Despite her sudden popularity, the only thing he really cared about was how she'd become so… so exciting. So irresistibly complex, so very puzzle like.

Lorcan shook his head and laughed. He tended to fade off, at least so he was told by his loved ones. But Roxanne Weasley had sparked curiosity within him; all of a sudden she was the greatest enigma of them all and he wanted to solve her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Not my best work, but I've edited it too many times and needed to just upload it, so yeah. :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	15. Scorpiusrose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even a tiny bit of it.**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for the sort of pathetic drabble. I seem to have lost my muse lately.**

* * *

><p>Rose staggered to the tree, swaying violently as the loud noises in the background grew softer. Perhaps going to a party after being dumped wasn't the wisest decision she'd made.<p>

"Rose?" Someone said behind her and Rose went to turn around, but ended up vomiting instead.

"Yeah?" She said weakly, ignoring the sickening stench from the pool of vomit at her feet. Scorpius winced slightly, before offering her a hand. She took it, stumbling as he led her away from the tree.

"So," he said slyly, as she leant on him for support. "Going to a party and getting drunk? Not the Rosie I know." She glared at him and he just laughed. Even intoxicated, Rose did _not _like that nickname.

"I broke up with Roy Davies," Rose said, still glaring at her supposed to be best friend.

"Why?" Scorpius asked and Rose looked at him uncomfortably. "Wait, he dumped you, didn't he?" Rose crossed her arms in response.

"We dated for four bloody months and suddenly he can't handle it?" She ranted and Scorpius's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next; the angry rant. Then the tears. And afterwards, the getting drunk _again_ and making a fool of yourself (again) part. But was he supposed to stop her from making a potentially very embarrassing mistake?

"-uh, he's such a wanker! I just want to avada him and murder the fuc-" Rose continued angrily and Scorpius rolled his eyes. No, he would not be her knight in shining armour; maybe the next time Rose got dumped. They walked back to castle, Rose swaying slightly and ranting while Scorpius knowingly smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, pairing recommendations are always welcome (Just PM me or review) :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	16. Albusscorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, sorry to burst your bubble.**

**A/N: Again, view this how you wish. Personally, I think it's an adorable Albus/Scorpius drabble :)**

* * *

><p>Albus liked to document things. The important things and the lesser so. It didn't matter to him; whether the event was James's first Quidditch match, or Rose's allergic reaction, he would be sure to write it down with his quill. Which was why he sat under the tree, documenting a particularly spectacular view. The clouds were soft and puffy and the sunset was a brilliant purple, which blended perfectly with an equally striking orange. And although it wasn't a milestone like Lily's first steps, it was an incredible sight to witness- never mind to record.<p>

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, sitting down beside Albus. He hadn't noticed, but Scorpius had been standing there for a good few minutes.

"Documenting," Albus said awkwardly. He hadn't done very much at school and had almost never in front of other people, documenting memories were personal to him. Besides, who else would care about the flower that had grown every year since he'd been at Hogwarts?

"Cool," Scorpius said, looking at Albus. His distinctive grey eyes were electrifying and so… beautiful?

"Can I join you then?" Scorpius whispered and Albus shivered slightly. His voice was melodic and smooth. Albus had never noticed that before.

"Yeah," he said casually, masking his internal panic. Scorpius smiled and Albus wondered if he noticed Albus's heart beating out of his chest. A moment to document perhaps- Scorpius Malfoy's simple excellence.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to see a few reviews with pairing recommendations, but you know, that's up to you ;)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	17. Lucylouis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. Aren't disclaimers fun?**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat by the lake, closing her eyes to listen to the beautiful melody of the waves washing up to the bank. It was rare she had the time to just sit around and enjoy the quiet hum of nature.<p>

"Lucy!" Someone shouted and her reverie was broken. The person was sitting under the tree, waving. She sighed, moving towards the tree; thinking it impolite if she just left them hanging.

As she reached the tree, she realised that it was her cousin, Louis. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes slightly. He hardly ever talked to her at school, not unless he needed something.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked knowingly and Louis shook his head.

"Nothing, not today," he said honestly and Lucy laughed. If there was one thing she'd learnt from being a Weasley, it was never to believe your problematic cousins.

"So who is it?" She asked and Louis sighed.

"Don't worry about it. She was a stupid idea," he said pitifully and Lucy felt sympathetic. Before she'd found Hunter, she too had been like him- hopeless at all things to do with love.

"Well, are you busy?"

"What do you think?" He said sarcastically and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Just listen," she said, closing her eyes. Louis did the same, although he had no idea what he was listening out for. Slowly, he began to hear the hum of the lake, the wind calling to him and the insects chirping a melody happily. It was strange; but he felt a strange sort of elation but at the same time, excitement.

"Do you feel that?" Lucy said, opening her eyes and nudging her entranced cousin. He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"The girl who makes you feel like this is the one."

* * *

><p><strong>The plot bunny has escaped me and I'm running out of ideas :p But I kind of liked this chapter, still, I would appreciate pairing ideas, reviews, anything :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	18. ScorpiuslilyII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Lily stood with Scorpius under the tree, admiring the simple elegance of Hogwarts. It made people feel welcome, made them believe they could become great. But to Lily, it was her safe place; her second home.<p>

"Lily?" Scorpius said and Lily blinked up at him. _He_ was destined for greatness, anyone could tell from just looking at him. His grey eyes showed great wisdom; which was only one attribute of Scorpius Malfoy's excellence.

"Yes?" she breathed, still mesmerised with his eyes. He kissed her softly and Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius's shoulders. He truly was brilliant; he was the sort of person who achieved so much in their lifetime. Lily knew she wasn't that person, not even a little.

"Scorpius?" She said and Scorpius snaked his arms around her waist.

"Mhmmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you," she said, unafraid of the consequences. She would gladly become no one if she could love Scorpius aloud; she loved him that much.

"I love you too," he breathed, a smile dancing on his face. She loved the way his face would light up whenever he saw her, whenever he was with her. She lived to make him shine; he was going to be her world now. And he could travel across galaxies and she wouldn't mind, as long as he brought her back stardust to remember him by. As long as the galaxy would still spell Lily and Scorpius across the midnight sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Double update today (party, party!).<strong>

** As per usual, pairing recommendations are welcome, so are reviews (Thank you MoonyLilyPadfootProngs for your uber sweet review!)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**Oh, (sorry for the exceptionally long note) this was semi inspired by the song Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk, so go check it out!**


	19. Mollyteddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Teddy sat under the tree, contemplating his future with Victoire. He wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts and he wasn't sure how that worked with Victoire wanting to be a healer all way over at St Mungo's. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and they still hadn't talked about the change they would have to make with their relationship. If they stayed together at all.<p>

"Teddy?" Molly ran towards him and crushed him in a hug. While some of the other Weasley girls had harboured feelings other than cousinly ones for Teddy, Molly had never felt that way. To her, Teddy was just her older, amazing cousin.

"Hey Molly," he said grinning as she sat down next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, jumping straight to the point. Another thing he liked about Molly; she never darted around the point.

"Me and Vicky," he said and Molly nodded sympathetically.

"You know, I think about Alfie a lot. Even after, you know, the accident," she choked and Teddy's turquoise hair turned black. The day Alfie Swann, Molly's boyfriend, had died had been a sad day for all the Weasley's. He used to be so kind, so sweet; it wasn't fair that he'd passed away so ahead of his time.

"Mol-"

"Relax, I'm not going to cry on you," she said, managing a smile. "It's just when I think of him, I think of you and Vicky too.

You're going to be together for a long time; whether or not you end up at Hogwarts, when she's definitely going to work at Mungo's." Molly said firmly and Teddy smiled gratefully at his younger cousin.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you liked this, or want to see, perhaps, a more exciting pairing- don't hesitate to review. No really, reviews help spread the word and even though it's a little selfish of me to ask :)<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	20. Lilyhugo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Not my most poetic drabble, but it's just a bit of fun. Plus, MoonyLilyPadfootProngs asked for a Lily/Hugo one and I thought it was a great idea.**

* * *

><p>"Hugo?" Lily said innocently and Hugo's eyes begin to widen in fear. Merlin no, Hugo hoped she didn't say the two words. <em>I'm bored.<em>

"I'm bored," Hugo began to panic. Nothing good ever happened when his cousins got bored. While James and Fred would drag him into blowing something up, Lily was far worse. She'd make him play games. _G__irly _ones.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" She declared and a whole bunch of girls ran up to them. The tree had never been so crowded; at least thirty girls had sat down with them.

"No, please Lily," he pleaded.

"Too late," Lily sang, smirking.

"Alright; Never have I ever… hmm, gone skinny dipping!" Lily declared and half of the girls drank from the cups that, like the girls, had appeared out of nowhere.

"Lily, I don't think day drinking is a smart idea," he said nervously and she laughed.

"It's just butterbeer."

"Ooh, I have one!" A girl yelled, smirking evilly. She was a Slytherin, Hugo concluded. "Never have I had a one night stand with a guy out of school." This time, less than a quarter drank from their cups; those who did bright red from embarrassment.

"Your turn Hugo!" Lily exclaimed and the other girls chimed in agreement.

"Never have I ever, errr, dated a person who wears always wears sparkles?" He almost questioned and two girls drank from their cups. Everybody stared at them in confusion.

"Hey, I didn't _know _he was gay!" One of the girls protested.

"He just liked glitter, _that's all_!" The other one said.

Hugo laughed. The game was actually rather interesting, wait, what? All hope was lost for Hugo Weasley; he had entered the trap that was the wretched game Never Have I Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Thank you to the reviewers, it makes me really excited to read them all.<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	21. Rosescorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you've read up till now, I'm sure you know that.**

* * *

><p>Rose sat with Scorpius under the tree; a faraway expression on her face. Things were fine in their trio consisting of Rose, Scorpius and Albus. But Rose knew things were changing. Perhaps it had begun when Rose and Scorpius stopped their petty quarrelling and became the closest of friends. Or when she had felt an unexplainable attraction to him. That was just it; everything was only Rose and Scorpius. It felt as if her family and Albus were part of the faded background and Rose and Scorpius were the only ones in screaming colour. Blue, black, white, gold; it only took a moment with Scorpius for Rose to see a blur of colours.<p>

"Rose?" Scorpius said, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"You zoned out there," he said melodically and Rose just smiled in response. Although the world was black and white, Rose was seeing in colour for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, a little more Rosius for you lot today. Sorry if this wasn't the best drabble; this week was fairly uninspiring.<strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**

**P.S. Did you get my reference there? ;)**

** P.P.S. What colour is The Dress to you? **


	22. Roxannescorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Very imaginative disclaimer, I know.**

* * *

><p>Pretty. It was a ridiculous word in every sense; it carried so much expectation with it. So much responsibility. Most people didn't understand, but Roxanne did.<p>

So she had ran away to the tree, where she could truly be herself. Not perfect like Victoire, not sultry like Dominique, not natural like Molly, not daring like Lucy and certainly not striking like Rose or Lily. She could just be Roxanne.

People hated her for being pretty. Anyone who saw her, saw the real her, shied away in fear of her power. It made Roxanne laugh sometimes, she didn't even know how to harness the power. They had no reason to fear her in the end.

Beauty was why the one person who had mattered had left her. _He _had left, terrified she would use him like beautiful girls always do. Little did he know she would have given him forever if that was what he wanted. But alas, beautiful girls are wicked and wicked girls do not deserve happiness. She was not what he had wished for.

Scorpius Malfoy, she thought ruefully. He had truly loved her; she had seen it in his eyes once when they had been under the tree together. But now that he had left her, she had no choice but to bury her love. If only it was her beauty she could bury.

Beautiful girls, no, _wicked _girls, didn't deserve love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This was a change of pace, but I wanted to try a different pairing and theme. I've discovered that a fair few of you on here do ship Roxanne and Scorpius, which hadn't really though about before. :)<strong>

**Pairing suggestions are always welcome, just review or message me.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	23. Jamesoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if this get's repetitive.**

* * *

><p>She was just a girl. He was just a boy. Their story was rather ordinary, so James thought. They had met at Hogwarts and lived a few clichéd scripts, before falling deeply in love with each other. There had been no dramatic plotlines, no tragedies. Their story was just a regular romance.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her head resting against his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with happiness and her smile, her dazzling smile. James's heart raced every time he saw her smile. She was beautiful.

"Oi," she said, poking him. James blinked; shaken out of his trance. They had sat under the tree together for a while; the sun had set and night had fallen. She looked even more mesmerising in the dark; the moon had made her skin lustrous, as if she had bathed in its light. He did not deserve such a beauty.

"James," she said, poking him again.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" She repeated and he smiled.

"Would it be too cliché to say you?" He asked and she slapped him playfully.

"I'm afraid so," she deadpanned, her face breaking out into a smile. She curled up closer against him and he held her in his arms, unsure how he had convinced a girl like her to love him.

"I love you," She whispered softly, yawning inconspicuously, but James noticed, picking her up despite her protests. Accepting that he was going to carry her back anyway, she fell fast asleep in his arms.

As James carried her back, he smiled giddily. Perhaps it was a foolish feeling, this sense of euphoria, but their story was not ordinary. It was not a simple cliché and it was far more than a fantasy. What they had was extraordinary love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I actually really like this one! For some reason writing sweet drabbles makes me happy for hours on end. But yeah, if you noticed, I left the identity of 'her' open so you, my lovely readers, could imagine anyone you wanted with James. <strong>

**Pairing suggestions and any other ideas are always welcome and will be considered, so just review or message me.**

**That's enough of me rambling now.**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	24. Lilyteddy II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know this isn't exactly the shortest drabble, don't kill me! I didn't have the heart to shorten it. **

* * *

><p>When Lily was four and Teddy had been thirteen leaving for another year at Hogwarts, she'd been distraught. She couldn't remember much herself, but her mother told her that her frustration had seen no bounds. "At least not enough to spare my fine china," Ginny told her, laughing. But from what she could remember, Teddy had appeased her in the sweetest way possible; he'd given her a rose. He'd handed her the rose and apparently has said "it means I love you". Her mother had cooed and taken a photograph, so Lily saw the picture of them every time she opened the family album.<p>

Over the years Teddy had created a tradition of giving her roses. After the first rose, he'd been too embarrassed to ever hand her a red rose again, but she didn't mind. Their little tradition was what she had waited for every time she came to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Teddy usually gave her yellow ones, but he'd given her pink ones too, because pink had once been her favourite colour. Of course she wrinkled her nose at the thought now; her preferences had definitely changed.

But Lily remembered the one time he'd given her a yellow rose with red tips.

"What's this?" She'd asked in confusion. He'd shrugged, the tips of his turquoise hair turning red.

"It looks pretty," he replied casually, ruffling her hair. That had taken place when she'd been in her fourth year. The next year, he'd stopped giving her roses. Her roommates had thought it was romantic, which embarrassed them both as Teddy had been teaching at Hogwarts for a few years. "What's the point?" He'd said, when Lily asked why. "You're here now."

Since then everything had been different. Teddy had proposed to Victoire when Lily was in her fifth year. Of course Vicky had said yes, why wouldn't she? Lily had felt a pang of sadness, although she hadn't known why. She knew why now.

She entered Teddy's empty classroom, two roses in her hand. One was a beautiful red and the other, a pure white. Lily shook her head and walked up to the open window. She chucked the flower out the window. No, Teddy wasn't hers to give roses to.

Taking a piece of paper out from her bag, she scribbled _Congrats Vicky! I better be a bridesmaid x your favourite cousin Lily _and attached it to white rose. Lily left it on his desk, lingering for a moment. If only Teddy was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and what did you think? It's quite long, but I just had to include it. Please review if possible, I know I'm being selfish, but I love reading your comments and your ideas.<strong>

**Oh and white roses signify weddings or brides and yellow roses with red tips signify friendship and falling in love. Interpret that in whichever way you wish ;)**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	25. Jameslily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Just realised that this drabble collection is rather Lily centred. Oops :P**

* * *

><p>"Jamie!" Lily screamed, running up to her older brother. James had been sitting under the tree with some other first years and although was slightly embarrassed, ran to his sister and hugged her. Sensing a family reunion, James's friends headed back up to the castle, only to stop in awe of Harry and Ginny Potter, as well as various other Weasley members.<p>

"Lil!" James said, as his little sister clung onto him tightly. He knew she had missed him, as his mother had sent him many letters detailing how upset she was. "Broke my favourite mug," Ginny had written, miffed.

"Jamie, you have to come home," Lily said, pouting. James laughed, ruffling her hair.

"But I like it here Lily flower," he said and Lily crossed her arms and glared.

"But Albus misses you too. And who else will play dress up with me?" Lily said and James looked around, making sure none of his family or friends were around. Some things needed to be kept confidential.

"I miss you and Albus too, but I love Hogwarts. You'll love it too, I promise," James said and Lily looked at him thoughtfully.

"Pinky promise on the Marauder's lives?"

James looked at her uncomfortably. "Uh, Lil, they're all dead…"

She frowned. "On mummy and daddy then."

James laughed, promising her on the Boy who Lived and Ginny Weasley, the Holyhead Harpies player who dominated the previous ten years of Quidditch lives. Appeased, Lily began babbling on about events at home and James listened, a wide grin etched on his face. He'd never admit it, but he missed his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Pairing suggestions, reviews, ideas etc are always welcome for consideration. MoonyLilyPadfootProngs, thanks for the pairing idea!<strong>

**Oh, and also, go check out my chummy, district9n3quarters's new fic called Best Mistake. It's Rose and Scorpius centred, so my next gen lovers, go read it!**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	26. Lucydominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry if my updates won't be as frequent. My computer's screwing up and I'm having one problem after the other, so I have to work around it. Warning: emotional triggers for mental illnesses.**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat under the tree, watching her surroundings carefully. Before long she had spotted her cousin, Dominique, and inhaled a sharp breath as she turned around. Dominique had once been an outgoing, bold girl. She still was, but it was a far cry from the girl Lucy used to know. That was evident in Dominique's risqué appearance; with clothes that hardly counted as more than fabric.<p>

Sticks and bones was what had become of Dominique. Lucy wasn't blind; through all the partying and recklessness, she saw her cousin struggling. With many things, she thought. The last time she'd seen her cousin eat a proper meal was Christmas. Which was sixth months earlier and even then, it was because their grandmother had insisted.

"Luce?" Dominique said, huffing on a cigarette. Lucy wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Dom," she said softly and Dominique smiled cheerily. She was a wonderful actress; of course no one else would have noticed.

Lucy stood up and hugged her cousin, who stiffly returned the gesture. Lucy winced as she felt her cousin's protruding ribs jabbed her sharply. Surely that wasn't healthy.

"What was that for?" Dominique asked and Lucy shrugged.

"I just miss you," she said and Dominique smiled, putting her arm around her younger cousin's shoulder. They walked and chattered back to the castle, but Lucy's mind was far, far away from their idle conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>

**Also, I hope my portrayal of mental illness was not too upsetting. I myself have gone through some issues and still continue to go through them every day. Dominique has anorexia nervosa, which is often considered a physical sickness, but it's actually a very dangerous mental one. We as a society continue to encourage certain body types, but as the years pass by, there has been a lot more acceptance in media etc. But I just want you to know, you are an amazing individual, yes you, and I sit here typing; hoping you that you know that too.**

**Apologies for the extremely long author's note,**

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	27. Fredoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from it.**

* * *

><p>Fred had never been the sort of person to count things. From Arithmancy to reading a clock, Fred was proud not bother himself over randomly arranged numbers.<p>

That was until she came along. More specifically, when Isla Wood came along. Although Isla had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team from both their second years, Fred had never had a reason to think about her. Until he did. All of a sudden Isla Wood fascinated Fred and he himself didn't understand why she was the single thought in his mind.

So he sat under the tree, counting. Counting the seconds it took for a smile to light up on her face, the minutes it took to hear her whimsical laugh. The years it had taken for him to see the real her; not the façade she put up for strangers. Counting all the times he had managed to get closer to her and she had shied away, in fear of getting hurt. But that was alright, Fred would just wait. Wait and count every second until she accepted that he was profoundly in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and help get my story out there, but are not necessary. <strong>

**Knutforyourthoughts**


	28. VicTeddy II

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Victoire sat slumped up against the tree, a wistful expression drawn upon on her face. She remembered a time when being pretty hadn't mattered to herself or anyone else. That was before she'd came to Hogwarts, where it wasn't possible to simply be. Everyone had to be someone, or be labelled as someone. Though Victoire was fortunate; she couldn't complain. She was popular. But if only she could tie them up in her shoes and make them feel unpretty too. Sure she was told she was she was beautiful, but the compliments never felt genuine.<p>

It was simple to make herself beautiful on the outside, but was she beautiful on the inside? Victoire couldn't even look at herself in the mirror without wondering who she truly was.

Why did they make her feel so damn unpretty? She was always insecure when she was amongst the others and especially around Teddy. Every blemish and flaw seemed to stick out, which only made her feel more insecure. And although Victoire put on a confident persona in public; inside she was blue. Sad. Insecure. Pathetic.

It was a strange thought, feeling pretty, yet so unpretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. This might have been a bit of a downer, but one of my pet peeves is when people write Victoire as this perfect, beautiful person. <strong>

**No... She has got to have a few flaws, not that she _has _to be insecure, but no one is perfect, so I wrote her as I would a regular girl. :)**

**Oh, and the inspiration comes from the Pretty/Unpretty song mashup on Glee, season two. It's beautiful and I can relate to it tons (being a cosmetic/beauty fanatic and fellow TLC fan), so check it out! **

**Knutforyourthoughts**


End file.
